Her Butler: Majestic
by IcarusLogic
Summary: A 22 year old girl summons a creature in an alternate dimension. She wishes to find the person she loves, so she makes a deal with the creature. He agrees to serve her, and in return, she will let him devour her sorrow. Little does she know about a plot to kill her from a rival she has obtained, and only a certain new butler she has acquired can stop it.
1. The Contract

The ground was gleaming with millions of sparkling black scales. It wasn't easy to tell what type of scales they were, but they did show a reptilian resemblance. The air was still, no wind would ever bother the atmosphere of this place. The scales would stretch on for millions of miles until they came to an abrupt end where the scales would fall slowly as if they were floating down into an abyss of nothingness. In truth, they were falling down into the nothingness, the scales acting as a floor for the length that they stretched over the top of the blackness.

On the top of this length of black scales, the scales would rise a bit in the direct center of the length where a large, but lone cherry tree lie ingrown in the ground the scales had made for it. The cherry tree was in full blossom, however the tree itself was not normal. The blossoms were bright blue instead of a bright pink, and while the trunk of the tree was as healthy as it could be, it was the deepest shade of a midnight black. A few feet in front of the tree was a figure that appeared to be lying down however it was floating in the air, as if it were suspended by an invisible force that was generated by this world itself. This figure did not belong there as it was not of the world it is currently in. It was human.

Despite the fact that it knew it was not on the Earth that it grew up in, it did not show any signs of fear or panic. It simply stared up into the black sky of the infinite void. A rumbling noise rang out among the landscape, emanating from the cherry tree, the blue blossoms starting to wilt off of the tree at an alarming rate. From among the various branches there appeared to now be a large creature of sorts which had apparently been concealed previously by the blossoms that were falling. A thick, but smooth voice rose from the ground almost as if it were passed from the creature itself. "I presume you have reasons for bringing yourself here," it spoke with monotone in it's voice.

The human closed her eyes. "Do you think that anyone who would be willing to give themselves to you would not have good reasons?" she asked, fear beginning to clutch her. She could feel the immense power rising off of the creature, and it frightened her.

A noise bellowed from the creature's throat, resembling that of a chuckle. "What is it you desire then?" it asked, strangely polite.

"I have lost a friend of mine," she said, opening her eyes, "I long to be with him. Despite that I can't find him, no matter how far and wide I search." She spoke the truth for while she had gotten married and had kids, her husband was abusive, had killed their children, and been convicted to a life of prison time. She was very unhappy. She knew that if she had chosen the man she truly loved before letting him slip away through her fingers, she would have been much happier.

The creature could feel these emotions, thoughts, and memories. It grinned revealing a set of razor sharp fangs and teeth. It began slithering forward, clomping on the ground with legs of immense muscles complete with talons that were sharpened to perfection. As it made it's way closer to her, she could concentrate only on the glowing blue eyes which were so bright she felt they could see right into her very soul itself. "Do you understand the price of a deal like this?" it asked.

She had been expecting this the whole time. The one thing his kind would want… "You wish to devour my soul once the objective is complete, correct?" she asked.

The creature smiled. Only this time she noticed the smile seemed compassionate. _No_, she thought, _I know he can't be kind. He just can't wait to eat me up, I just know it_. It slithered more towards her, moving like a serpent despite the fact that it was nothing of the type or the size. She knew it possessed nothing but greed and hatred, only wanting the taste of a human soul…

The creature stopped a few feet away from her. "No," it said, "I do not wish to devour your soul." It chuckled at the sight of her expression of shock. "Once our time together has come to an end, I will reveal why this is so. However for the meantime, know that I have no taste for human souls, and I would appreciate it if you did not question me for that." it said, smiling.

The girl's brow furrowed. "Then what do you want from me in return for your favor?" she asked, impatiently.

"Simple," it began, "I do not wish to cause a human any physical or emotional harm however there are some things I _can_ thrive off of that of which are not negative aspects. Once you've found him, I will take the pain and sorrow that you felt from all of the losses in your life and diminish them to the depths of the void. You see, I am one that thrives off of human happiness which in this case could be gained by leaving behind the pain that of which has harmed you the most. In that case, I would be doing you two favors and one for myself as well."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never known of one of his kind that was willing to let their prey live. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"_I_ am positive," it said, "However do _you_ still wish to initiate a contract with me?"

She didn't doubt the answer in her mind for a single second. "Yes."

The scales on the ground began shifting, and then they started slowly rising upwards, filling the air with an almost tangible thickness. The scales blocked her view of the creature entirely, for she could no longer see the fur, the talons, or the fangs. It mixed in among the black scales, the glow of the blue eyes also fading into the desolate void. The cherry tree had also been blocked from her view, momentarily making her lose sight of the beautiful, bright blue blossoms.

The scales began to disperse, and the thickness in the air vanished. Among the many scales that still hung in the air, she could make out the cherry tree, the trunk still black as midnight, and the blossoms still a beautiful bright blue. Beside the tree she could also make out a figure. She noticed that the creature was gone, so she assumed that the figure beside the tree was the creature's human form. It walked towards her, and she also noticed that it was a man about her age. He had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing an all black suit. "Hello," he said, "To engage our contract, you must give me a name."

She thought for a second and said, "Victor… Victor Noir."

He placed his hand on his chest, and made a slight bow. "Our contract is sealed, my lady."


	2. Morning Tea

"Mistress, it's time to wake up," a deep voice said. Sophia felt the sunlight come in as a man in a black suit drew back the curtains. She sat up on the bed, stretched out her arms, and yawned as an introduction to the new day and the work that would come along with it. She looked to the side of the bed where the man was pouring her a cup of tea.

The man smiled and said, "I've arranged a few events for you to attend to today. But first before we review that, how about I give you some breakfast options. I've prepared an egg and mushroom omelette with the highest quality herbs to compliment it, and if you would prefer, I could make small breakfast pastry or a small set of french toast as a side."

Sophia smiled at him. "I'll take the french toast, please."

Victor handed her the cup of tea. "Of course; as your butler it's my responsibility to be as prepared as possible, is it not?"

She took a sip of the tea. "Indeed it is, and you do a wonderful job of fulfilling that duty," she said, smiling. "Are these mint tea leaves?" she asked.

"Indeed they are," he said, "Do you not find them enjoyable?"

"Quite the contrary," she replied, grinning lazily at him, "They are my personal favorite."

"Very well then," he said, gathering the tea set together, "I will be expecting you in the dining hall momentarily. The omelette and the french toast will be waiting for you," He turned to leave with the tea set on a small cart. Halfway to the door he stopped, and he turned back around. "One more thing," he said, smiling, "Would you care for some orange juice to accompany it, and syrup on you french toast?"

She sipped her tea and said, "Naturally."

Victor was a proper man. He didn't like complications, and neatness was of the utmost priority to him, no matter how long or how many times he had to clean up after the bumbling housekeepers. Victor went into the halls and opened the curtains, revealing the tall and elegant windows (one of many in the hallways) and the gloriously beautiful gardens outside. The window towered over him at a breathtaking twenty five feet, and sunlight bathed his pale skin. It was simply a lovely day, and Victor had in mind for his mistress to enjoy it.

After about ten minutes of opening the tall velvet curtains, he turned around to find the maid, Freida, standing in front of him with a tray of silverware. Her hands slightly shook under his commanding stature, and she couldn't help but spare a few drops of sweat, which promptly ran down the side of her head. "M-mister Noir!" she squeaked, holding out the shaking plate of silverware. "W-when the Duke visits, what set should I use?" she stammered looking at her shoes.

Victor pondered this. The chamomile set, imported from Nigeria, was a lovely silver set with carved flowers on the handle. They were a lovely accent to the east dining hall's flower arrangements on the ceiling.

However, (Why must decision be so hard? Victor thought) the chiseled set was made of hard silver with a shining finish, and it complimented the west dining hall extremely well. The cherrywood matched the shine on the silver oh-so-perfectly.

He rubbed his chin, brushing a loose strand of black hair from his eyes. The west hall was warmer, he decided. It was summer, so that would be unnecessary. "The chamomile," he said, looking at the sets with squinted, brown eyes.

Freida smiled and nodded. "Y-yes, sir!" she chirped, running away down the hallway.


	3. A Plot to Kill

"Damn," the man mumbled, looking through his binoculars. "I can't see a bloody damn thing! The windows are closed, but the curtains are drawn. If it wasn't for this shitty fog, I'd be able to see everything just fine!"

The man was on his elbows and knees, hidden by a cluster of large bushes. Beside him was a powerful rifle in which he had specially made for him. This man was one of the most skilled snipers in the military force of the French Fragrance Industry. It was given its name because it made its first original business by making its own unique teas and beverages to complement pastries of many types, specifically sponge cakes. In the past five years it had expanded its business into industrial areas including automobile and telecommunication productions. In order to protect its factories and its businesses, its owner, the Duke of Baldwin had instigated a military force to protect them. This was the military force that the man in the bush, Simon Harris, belonged to. He had been given specific orders by Charles Baldwin himself. He must kill Sophia LaFontaine.

If he succeeded in his mission, he would get a large promotion and a huge pay raise. He didn't want to pass that offer. However the fog was blocking his view of almost the entire LaFontaine estate. He couldn't see a single thing. He hadn't expected this, so he decided to call Baldwin himself and tell him the news.

He picked up the small compartment that held the new portable phone that had been developed by the French Fragrance Industry. Despite it being somewhat portable, it still was the size of a reasonable suitcase and weighed nearly eighty pounds. Because of that he had brought and hidden a car to help him carry the large case for the phone.

He opened the lid of the case and picked up the phone that lie inside. He held it to his ear and spun the rotary dials in a sequential order. He heard a low beeping consist for a few seconds before he heard the sound of the line being connected to another portable phone.

"Yes?" a gruff voice asked, "Who is this?"

Harris's brow furrowed. "Mr. Baldwin," he said, "It's me, Harris."

"Oh," Baldwin said, sighing, "Is everything ready for what I asked you to do?"

Harris gulped. "Not exactly," he said nervously.

"What?!" Baldwin began shouting into the receiver. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?!"

"Sir there's too much fog here," Harris said trying to explain himself. "I can't see a damn thing. Couldn't we just try this a different day?"

"No!" Baldwin shouted, "We can't do that! This was the only date that LaFontaine said she had available for a dinner meeting with me, and she insisted that I come to her place! So if we don't do this tonight while I'm there, we will have lost our chance to kill her and try to claim her company!"

Harris was a bit confused. "Sir," he said, "Why do you need her company?"

Baldwin seemed tired of the questions. "She's the most powerful industrial person in all of England, and she got it all because she married the rich William LaFontaine before he was convicted and arrested for abuse and murder," he said angrily. "She doesn't deserve what she has, and I want the power she possesses. That's all there is to it."

Harris lowered his head. "Very well sir," he said, "I will do my best to make sure the killing takes place tonight."

"Good," Baldwin said, sounding satisfied. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in about three hours. Don't let me down."


	4. The Work of a Butler

Victor was working very diligently to prepare for the dinner meeting Sophia had planned with the duke of Baldwin. He started out with his work in the garden. Normally Helen would take care of this job however he did not wish for the manor's beautiful garden to get ruined by her clumsiness again. The three maids of the mansion had great talents however it seemed as though when they're put into jobs they don't expect, they tend to be rather clumsy. The last time Helen had specially done the garden for special occassion was before an important industrial meeting three months ago.

That _had been an utter disaster_, Victor thought remembering the awful night. _The lawn had patches of untrimmed grass, there were weeds everywhere, she had fallen onto almost every flowerbed, the water in the rivers overflowed like crazy, and she accidentally kicked the path way's gravel and stones almost everywhere_. He did not wish for the same accidents to happen again. So for today he had pruned the trees and the bushes himself, making sure that the purple tulips in the bushes stood out enough to be noticed, but not overdone. He made sure that the trees had been trimmed into perfect circular forms. He pulled out every weed and cut every single blade of grass to an even level. Finally he went over all of the gravel on the pathways and attended to the water levels of the small lakes and rivers in the back of the garden.

Once the garden seemed complete, he went inside and prepared for the attire of the dining hall and the main hall. Victor had reminded Sophia that the man was a french man, so coming from a culture of high art and establishment, it would be ideal to make things in the main hall and the dining hall a bit more decorative for the evening. She had agreed to this, and Victor noted to make the rooms appealing in the artistic sense.

Normally Victor would have instructed Freida to perform the task of preparing the aesthetics of the dining and the main halls. However she was also somewhat _accident prone_. She also had made the industrial meeting seem horrendous. When she took the tea set out on the cart she lost control of the cart and it smashed into one of the guests. Then when she tried to apologize for the trouble she tripped on the carpet and grabbed onto the tablecloth, ripping it on her way down. The silver went everywhere, and some of the plates broke as a result. Victor wanted the night to be absolutely perfect for Sophia, so he couldn't rely on Freida for decorations tonight. As usual, he had to perform these tedious tasks by himself as he was the most reliable and responsible servant in the entire estate.

He replaced the brass candle holders on the walls with antique ones with intricate design made of silver. The chandelier was fine as it was a diamond piece of art which complimented the candle holders very well. He removed the red silk tablecloth from the table's surface and laid down a new white one with lace and also made up of silk.

In the center of the long table, he placed a basin filled to the brim with purple tulips that he had picked from the garden specifically for the occasion. He went to the kitchen and brought out the chamomile tea set for the dinner's appetizer and dessert tea. He laid it on one of the small carts that he normally used to transport the tea from one room to the other in the mansion. He put the tea set in the corner of the kitchen, and he turned around to retrieve the beautiful dishes decorated with red roses for the meal. He brought them out and set them on the table along with the sterling silverware he had grabbed from the cabinet.

Upon heading back to the kitchen he stopped by the numerous cabinets in the dining hall that displayed Sophia's awards of success in the industrial business. He straightened the beautiful tea sets that were also displayed in many of these cabinets and display cases. He then headed back to the kitchen for the last and final task before the arrival of the duke. Cooking the meals was by far the messiest chore, but it was the one he enjoyed performing the most out of all of them.

Anna was the cook who took care of preparing meals for Sophia on normal days and nights however Victor usually had to take care of the food in the end, for Anna had some _unique_ ways of preparing her meals. _For some reason she always has the feeling of being in a rush, so she's always been trying to speed up the pace of her cooking_, Victor thought, sighing. About seventy five percent of the time when she tries to speed up her cooking, she ends up burning it or it ends up as charcoal. She had a fascination for the military, specifically the weapons they used. It turns out that she used to be a weapons developer for the queen's personal guards. However when the guard began starting the uprisings five years ago, she didn't approve of the use of her weapons and left her job. The uprisings stopped shortly after that, but Anna did not wish to return to her previous post. She ended up at the LaFontaine Estate and received a job as a cook. Victor thought about it for a while, and he knew that this was the best route she could have traveled to become happy. But today, he didn't want the food to be burned so he needed to do it himself, as per usual. He put on an apron and a set of gloves he set aside specifically for cooking and got to work.

He had prepared four breasts of tilapia topped with an alfredo sauce mixed in with some mild melted provolone cheese. The tilapia itself was roasted to a slight tan on the inside so that it was warm, but not too hot. To accompany the meat, he had grilled several potatoes in a frying pan among an array of minced garlic and onions which he had picked out of the vegetable garden along the outside of the west wing of the mansion. Victor found that meals tasted quite a bit better if some of the ingredients were freshly picked from the gardens they had. He chopped up the potatoes into symmetrical squares that were approximately one inch by one inch by one inch. _As LaFontaine servants we are expected to have perfection in our work_, Victor thought, smiling as he chopped the potatoes. _If I couldn't do this much at least for my Mistress, what kind of a butler would I be?_ Victor chuckled. He realized he tended to say that quite often because he had to often perform various tasks that would seem almost nearly impossible. He moved on to attend to the vegetables for the meal. He gather the group of string beans in which he had also retrieved from the vegetable garden. He steamed them in a large pot, and once that was done, he dipped them into a sauce of olive oil and a vinaigrette that he found complimented most of the vegetables he needed to cook.

The main meal was prepared and ready. He walked over to the oven and opened the door. It had required almost four hours with regular checks every one to two hours, but it was finally done. An exquisite chocolate cake which had been through heating twice with a cooling method in between the two sessions. It had been extremely difficult to make this cake as it not only was a double-decker layer cake, but Victor had also made this cake with white milk chocolate that he had shipped in from Belgium specifically for the occasion. He decorated the cake with a fabulous white vanilla icing made from scratch. He covered the whole cake, and made movements to decorate it with the same icing and other edible materials. He made beautiful lines with the icing tracing it in flower-like patterns and shapes, dotting delicious white pearls on the ends of all the lines, and as a last touch he place a large, white, extravagant flower in the direct center of the cake. Every bit of it was edible and he had also put some small sugar cookies in the oven to go along with it.

He had completed the entire meal, and as it just so happened it was perfect for the night. Victor took his cooking gloves off and slipped the white ones that went with his suit back on. He was putting on his tailcoat just as one of the bells on the side of the kitchen wall rang out. He looked up and saw the one labeled 'study' jingling in its socket. "I _am_ done with my chores now," Victor said, making his way to the door, "So I suppose whatever my lady must need right now would be easy to prepare."


	5. Just One is Enough

Sophia sat behind the oak desk in her study. "What's our current itinerary?" she asked.

"I've made all of the necessary preparations for tonight's evening with Mr. Baldwin," Victor said, smiling with pride. "I also gave Anna, Helen, and Frieda the day off, so I think we can assume that their clumsiness will not be of any interference tonight."

Sophia smiled and said, "You never cease to amaze me Victor."

"Mistress you're too kind," Victor said bowing. "I simply perform my duties as the LaFontaine butler."

"Pardon me for asking, but when is Baldwin supposed to arrive?" she asked.

Victor checked his watch. "It is about five o'clock, so he shall be arriving in approximately half an hour from now. I would suggest that you begin getting prepared for-" He didn't finish his sentence before he ran towards the desk and tackled Sophia out of the leather chair she had been sitting in. The breath was knocked out of her as she heard the sound of glass being shattered to pieces. Victor got up off of her and stood up, offering his hand to help her.

When she regained her breath she stood, taking his hand for assistance, and angrily asked, "What the hell was that for?!"

Victor said nothing, but walked over to her desk and examined the surface. He grabbed at a part near the edge and pulled something out. "It seems that someone wants you dead my young mistress," he said holding out a long-range bullet in his palm. "This was what broke through the glass in the window behind your desk, and it is also why I leapt to protect you just then."

Sophia stared at the bullet in Victor's palm. She then glanced over at the window, noticing that there was in fact a hole in it tiny enough for a bullet to fit through and surrounded by a spiderweb pattern of cracks in the glass. _If Victor hadn't tackled me like that,_ she thought, _I would be dead for sure_. She focused her line of sight back on Victor. "Don't you think someone should-"

"There is no need," Victor said turning to walk out. "The enemy is leaving now. They know they have failed however I don't think this is the last we'll see of him. Next time I will assure to it that his identity and his superiors are known to us so that we may return the favor in full."

"Don't play stupid with me Victor," Sophia said, standing up.

Victor stopped walking towards the door. "What are you talking about my lady?" he asked.

"I know you very well," Sophia said sternly, "You already know who was behind that murder plot don't you?"

Victor grinned. "Indeed you do know me rather well young mistress," he said, pausing. "However while I do have my suspicions, I do not have any hard evidence of who the culprit was. Just an assumption."


End file.
